IFMC GP3 Season 5
Parent Series [http://ifmc.wikia.com/wiki/IFMC_Season_5 IFMC Season 5] [http://ifmc.wikia.com/wiki/IFMC_GP2_Season_5 IFMC GP2 Season 5] About Season 5 The Season 5 IFMC GP3 series is a manager league ran on Grand Prix 3. It will be the fourth season of the series consisting of 10 weekends. It will be the last season the series will be on Grand Prix 3 as the series will be moving to Grand Prix 4 in Season 6 and it will be the last season that the Formula Nippon 2008 chassis will be used as a result of a new carshape being used for Season 6. On top of this, it will also be the last season the series will use the V10 engines and the last season the series will use Bridgestone tyres, as the series will switch to Michelin for Season 6. Signed Teams and Drivers Changes *As a result of being Champion, Ferdinand Habsburg is not eligible to compete in the series. *Dacia El Dorado moved IFMC GP2 in Season 5. Their replacements are Julia Wine SARI-12 ran by Bruno de Barros. *Auto Jamaica pulled out of IFMC GP3 at the end of Season 4. Their replacements are Team Wales Racing, ran by Jamie Griffiths. *Brendon Hartley left Monster Grand Prix to make his IFMC GP3 debut with Willows Racing replacing Jack Aitken. *James Hinchcliffe will make his debut in IFMC GP3 with Horizon Motorsport replacing Mikhail Aleshin. *Christina Nielsen will make her debut in IFMC GP3 with Horizon Motorsport replacing Kyle Kaiser. *Jenson Button left Pennzoil Grand Prix to join Shadow Racing in Season 5 replacing Anthony Davidson. *Sam Bird will make his IFMC GP3 debut in Season 5 with Pennzoil Grand Prix replacing Jenson Button. *Antonio Fuoco left AYP Racing and moved to IFMC GP2 with Lightbase Sony Racing. *Season 2 IFMC GP2 champion, Rio Haryanto will make his IFMC GP3 debut in Season 5 with AYP Racing replacing Antonio Fuoco. *Ralf Aron will make his IFMC GP3 debut in Season 5 with AYP Racing replacing Santino Ferrucci. *Heikki Kovalainen will make his IFMC GP3 debut in Season 5 with Suomi Racing replacing Aaro Vainio. *André Lotterer will make his IFMC GP3 debut in Season 5 with the new Julia Wine SARI-12 team. *Loïc Duval will make his IFMC GP3 debut in Season 5 with the new Julia Wine SARI-12 team. *Jüri Vips left RSPCA Racing in IFMC GP2 to join the new Team Wales Racing in IFMC GP3. *Marcus Ericsson will make his IFMC GP3 debut in Season 5 with the new Team Wales Racing. *Kennystar Motorsport changed their nationality from British to Nigerian from Season 5. *Ovie Iroro will make his IFMC GP3 debut in Season 5 with Kennystar Motorsport replacing Nick Heidfeld. *American Engineering pulled out of IFMC GP3 after Season 4. Their replacements were Krebs Racing ran by Lukas Krebs. *Daniel Abt moved to the new Krebs Racing team as a result of American Engineering pulling out. *Maximilian Günther will return to IFMC GP3 in Season 5 with the new Krebs Racing team. He was last seen in Season 2 with now top class team, Mars Grand Prix. *KR Racing changed their name to Hearts of Iron Racing from Season 5. Season 5 Calendar The Rounds will consist of 2 races each. Race 1 will be 25% race distance with Race 2 being 20% Testing Results